


you're such a violent high

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emperor Hux, Exhibitionism, M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels confident. He feels <i>powerful</i>. He feels especially hopeful that Kylo Ren, who he’s got half-sitting on his cock, won’t make any noises loud enough for his microphone to pick up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're such a violent high

**Author's Note:**

> apparently im not going to stop until i have a fic titled after every song on Glitterbug. title from [Be Your Shadow](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/wombats/beyourshadow.html)
> 
> EDIT: oh man yall.... hoo ...... [someone made fanart,](http://artyaourter.tumblr.com/post/145716984536/not-clear-on-whiteemperorhux-or) thank you so much ArtYaourter it's incredible and im screaming?? oh my goodness. Boy. Howdy. Y a l l

In a few moments, he, Emperor Hux, will deliver his first speech as the new ruler of the galaxy.

He feels confident. He feels _powerful_. He feels especially hopeful that Kylo Ren, who he’s got half-sitting on his cock, won’t make any noises loud enough for his microphone to pick up.

He grabs Kylo by his hair just because he can, and tugs his head up. Letting his pale, flushed face be hidden by all that pretty long hair won’t do, and he wants to _see_ him holding in the noises once the microphone is on.

“Are you sure you won’t embarrass yourself in front of the entire galaxy?” he asks, low enough that he’s not even sure Ren could hear it.

“I won’t,” he moans anyway. Knowing him, though, it’s just as likely that he’s peeking into his head, listening for what Hux wants.

He imagines him with his chest flat on the glass conference table in front of them, braced on his arms, rather than with his hands gripping the edge of the table tightly as he moves. He imagines him pitching forward obediently and spreading his legs more over Hux’s knees to make it easier to keep him balanced.

Kylo does exactly those things as though they’ve been ordered of him, and Hux can’t help squeezing his hip. A little in appreciation, a little in affection.

 _Good boy,_ he thinks, and Ren jerks like he’s been hit.

Thirty seconds left.

_Hope you don’t cum in the middle of my speech._

“I _won’t_ ,” Kylo sighs out loud.

_I’ll believe that when I see you make it through without creaming yourself._

Kylo glares back over his shoulder, and Hux actually laughs, just one sharp huff.

Hux runs his hand up Kylo’s burning back, his robes in a tossed pile halfway down the table.

“Like your big authority _thing_ is a secret,” he spits, though not hatefully. He knows that’s just about the only reason they’re here: Ren couldn’t contain himself after hearing someone within reach was going to be in the most powerful position someone could be in, and he could _fuck_ them.

 _You’re lucky I haven’t slapped you yet,_ he thinks, loudly enough for Kylo to pick up even if he’s hardly listening.

‘ _Do it_ ’ is projected like a gunshot in the room, followed by less reactive _you can_ s and _go for it_ s.

Five seconds. He hopes this isn’t a mistake. All things considered, it’d be pretty unprofessional if his first action as the Emperor was to humiliate himself by broadcasting with some Sith wannabe moaning in the background. He’s an awful influence on him, honestly.

“Five seconds. Keep your mouth shut.”

Kylo nods against the glass table. His thighs are starting to shake from holding himself up this way and moving, but it doesn’t seem to hinder his shallow pushes back.

He’s sure the glass table Kylo leans over must be cold against his chest, but any shivering from that blends with the shivering from his excitement, his _eagerness_. He’s been shaking since Hux allowed him in this room, and shook harder when Hux undid his suspenders and pulled his pants down. He’s surprised Kylo didn’t simply crumble when Hux pulled the plug out of him, his ass tipping up with the movement and making him present himself more.

He wonders what Kylo must look like from underneath the table, chest and stomach pressed flat to the glass, the edge smeared with what’s leaking from his cock, his fingers desperately trying to grab at the flat surface when Hux rocks up against him just once and his eyes nearly roll back into his head. He’s a _mess_.

Deciding he’d rather not risk it (and realizing Kylo will be huffy about it later, not trusting him to keep quiet), he peels a glove off and shoves it into Kylo’s mouth. He doesn’t even get to complain about it, because the microphone crackles as it’s powered up, and Kylo goes deathly still except for his shivering thighs.

Is this how he’ll rule? With Kylo Ren desperately biting down on his glove and desperately pushing down on his cock?

With access to the entire galaxy right here, in his bare hand? And one of the most powerful people to exist in the other?

He grins.

He supposes this will work.

**Author's Note:**

> did you know you can find me on [tumblr](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/ao3direct)? : O
> 
> EDIT: in case you didnt see in the top notes, [someone made fanart,](http://artyaourter.tumblr.com/post/145716984536/not-clear-on-whiteemperorhux-or) ArtYaourter is the best and i'm never going to stop screaming


End file.
